wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
April 17, 2018 Tuesday Night SmackDown
The April 17, 2018 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on April 17, 2018 at the Dunkin' Donuts Center in Providence, Rhode Island. This was the the second and final day of the 2018 WWE Superstar Shake-up. Episode summary Jey Uso vs Harper With The Usos getting their first crack at SmackDown Tag Team Champions The Bludgeon Brothers since losing the titles to them at WrestleMania 34, Jey Uso squared off against Harper on SmackDown LIVE. Jey brought the fight to Harper, refusing to back down to the behemoth. However, both Rowan and Jimmy Uso made early attempts to interject themselves into the contest. Through the commotion, the towering Harper put Jey down with a Discus Clothesline on the apron for the win. After the match, The Bludgeon Brothers circled back to Jey for, seemingly, another attack. However, when the fight spilled outside, Jimmy Uso grabbed one of their mallets and attempted a swing on both Harper & Rowan outside of the ring. The effort would not last long though, as The Bludgeon Brothers neutralized both Jimmy and Jey, regained their mallets and then stood over Jimmy, appearing as though they were about to decimate him. However, before the destruction could occur, Jimmy’s wife Naomi rushed to the ring and pleaded for The Bludgeon Brothers to show mercy. After a moment of contemplation, Harper & Rowan opted to hold back on the attack… for now, at least. SmackDown Women’s Champion Carmella threw her ’Mellabration After her shocking cash-in a week ago, SmackDown Women’s Champion Carmella moonwalked her way onto SmackDown LIVE ready for a celebration, or, as she was calling it, a ‘Mellabration. The Crowned Princess of SmackDown LIVE held back no pomp or circumstance, decking the ring out in leopard print, harping on her victory over Charlotte Flair for the title last week (calling it the biggest moment in women’s history) and playing a highlight package of her own accomplishments, including her triumph in the Money in the Bank Ladder Match and her monumental title victory last Tuesday. But before the ‘Mellabration could kick into high gear, Princess Mella found herself interrupted by former champion Charlotte Flair. The Queen pointed out how pivotal the debuting IIconics were in Carmella’s victory last week and added that she didn’t intend on waiting very long to get the title back. Charlotte would not have the chance to get in Carmella’s face, though, as she, much like last week, was interrupted by The IIconics, Billie Kay & Peyton Royce. Billie & Peyton lambasted Charlotte, which prompted Flair to charge The IIconics in the entranceway. Carmella opted to just watch on as Flair attempted to battle Kay & Royce on her own. She would not have to go it alone for long, though, as Becky Lynch soon came to her aid to even the odds in a fight that was only quelled by the start of Charlotte’s singles match against Billie Kay. Charlotte Flair vs Billie Kay and Asuka emerged on SmackDown LIVE As a result of the wild brawl that had just ensued, SmackDown LIVE Commissioner Shane McMahon announced that Charlotte Flair would take on Billie Kay, with Becky Lynch and Peyton Royce in their respective corners. Already in a white-hot rivalry just a week after The IIconics debuted on the blue brand, The Queen nor Billie Kay held nothing back in a hard-hitting bout. However, Carmella, who had been providing guest commentary, watched on as Flair edged out a victory after locking Kay in the dreaded Figure-Eight. This led to Carmella blindsiding Charlotte Flair with the title and Peyton and Billie joining in to beat down both her and Becky until Asuka arrived, most definitely shaking things up on SmackDown LIVE! With Asuka making a B-line for the ring, Carmella high-tailed it out of there as The Empress of Tomorrow, Charlotte and Becky silenced The IIconics, at least for one night. Now a safe distance away, Carmella clutched her SmackDown Women’s Championship, knowing that maintaining it just got a whole lot tougher. Results * Singles Match: Charlotte Flair (w/ Becky Lynch) defeated Billie Kay (w/ Peyton Royce) by submission Draft selection Other on-screen talent * Interviewer: Renee Young Media Category:2018 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Asuka Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Billie Kay Category:Carmella Category:Charlotte Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Peyton Royce Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:WWE television episodes